The present invention relates generally to electronic, digital timing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a solid state timing and alarm device for use by football or basketball referees, officials, coaches, or the like.
As will readily be appreciated by even the most casual of sports fans, the rules of games such as basketball or football are literally replete with various timing requirements. In football, immediately after the ball has been placed for a down, the ball becomed "ready-for-play" and the referee is required to provide a "ready-for-play" signal. Immediately thereafter, in college or high school games, a twenty five second count begins in which time limit the ball must be snapped or free kicked.
Basketball has a variety of timing rules, involving time periods such as three, five and ten seconds. For example, a player must not remain for more than three seconds in that part of his or her free throw lane between the end boundary and the farther edge of the free throw line while the ball is in control of his or her team in his or her front court. A player has five seconds to commence "throw-in" during which time the ball must be directly thrown across the boundary line and must be touched by another player on the court before it goes out of bounds. It is also a violation for a player to dribble or combine dribbling and holding a ball in excess of five seconds while in his or her mid-court and not closely guarded. The five second time limit in basketball also applies to a wide variety of other situations. The basis purpose of the various five second time limits is to keep the ball in play and to avoid lack of action.
Various ten second time provisions also exist in basketball. For example, during the free throw, which is awarded to the offended team after a call of a personal foul, the try for goal must be made within ten seconds after the ball has been placed at the disposal of the free thrower at the free throw line. This rule applies to each free throw. Generally the ball must enter the basket or touch the ring within this ten second period.
In basketball the usual practice is for the referee to "count down" the aforementioned three, five or ten second periods. Usuallly the referee makes a swinging action with his hand, and relatively inaccurately attempts to count these time segments. Because of the very fast play involved in basketball, and the close judgmental nature of the various fouls, the referees and officials must concurrently keep accurate and continuous watch upon the ball and the players. This makes it extremely difficult to watch the various clocks, or sideline timing devices currently in use. This problem is further aggravated by the fact that the five second timing period, for example, may run out and immediately recommence. In actual practice it is not uncommon for the ten second call to be made by a referee after the expiration of absolute time periods of between seven to thirteen seconds. This well known and common timing inaccuracy reflects negatively upon the officials or referee and upon the game itself. Thus it is desirable to provide a system which will enable the referee to make extremely accurate timing calls, without the necessity for removing his eyes from the action.
The closest prior art known to us is U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,847 issued to Daily on Dec. 9, 1980. This device provides a digital countdown for electronically timing yacht races and is entirely dissimilar from the present invention. Other relevant previously issued U.S. patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,255; 4,278,966; 3,253,275;4,312,056; 4,236,238; 4,280,063; and, 4,245,344. None of the prior art devices known to us provide tactile warnings to referees, officials, umpires, coaches or the like of the critical timing periods encountered in football, basketball, or other common sports.